


Harry And The Happenings Of Azkaban

by DalekEmpire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Dumbledore Bashing, Fred and George are nutral, GOD NO, Harry Is Lord Azkaban, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Is A Lord, Harry Potter and Severus Snape are friends, Harry Potter is good at potions, Harry Potter is op, Harry goes back to Hogwarts after he becomes a lord, Harry has an animagus form, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is smart, Hogwarts, Kinda slow Drarry build up, Magic, Many much tags, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weasley Bashing, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekEmpire/pseuds/DalekEmpire
Summary: After finding out dark secrets about his friends and presumed family he goes off against The Headmaster's word and finds out what was in store for him. Becoming The Lord Of Azkaban releases new details, along with new senses of freedom and respect he never dreamed he could gain.Welcoming all of those who have not betrayed him brings in alliances and friendship that only strengthened his will not to return.





	1. A Tale As Old As Time

Time seemed to stand still on the stone streets of Diagon Alley. A chill crept through the air, a single carriage popped into existence. A sleek black exterior ringed with shining silver, its windows bore vague images of two occupants. its driver held reins that incircled the air. Few saw skeletal horses, however those who did stayed quiet as the Therstal drawn carriage carried on. 

It's steps where loud against the cobble streets. Their eyes soon fell away from the imposing carriage as it came to a halt in front of Maddam's robe shop. The polished door opened, as if propelled slowly by a gust of air. Creeking eerily a figure stepped out. A hood drawn over their head, their features shadowed unnaturally. They arched their neck and peered skyward gazing at the sign that swung form the most well known robe shop in Britain. A man stumbled from the carriage breaking the dark atmosphere. 

Regaining balance the man placed a hand on the figures shoulder, blue eyes alight with mirth. 

/-0-\

The two walked in, a bustling woman greeted them. Leaving a customer to be measured by her floating tools she welcomed them. Ushering the two over she smiled brightly. 

“Off the rack or tailored? “ She asked, her red hair fell to the side motioning to the racks of clothing. The two glanced at each other, if not as noticeably. 

“Tailored. “ The blue eyed man voiced. The man sat on a free chair followed by his speaker. He pulled his hood back, leaving only the spells that covered his face. 

His friend nudged him in the side, a blush only visible to the bottom of his ears shone. With a vague gesture he removed his mask of shadows. Swirling pits of poison green met the robesmaker, a small smile and dusted cheeks also met the woman. Eagerly she showed the young man robe catalogs. 

Minutes later she stood back and wrung up his order while her seamstresses worked their magic. 

“And who is this order to? “ She asked, thinly veiling her curiosity. 

“Hadarian, Hadarian Azkaban. “

/-0-\

Harry now sat in his coach with his newly acquired attendant –Jacob – after a few hours of shopping. Shrunken bags lay on the other side of the carriage who’s side had been removed of the glamour that shielded the Azkaban crest. 

Harry glanced to the side, the scenery seemed ever changing. However a certain sight caught his eye, he called the driver to a stop as a certain shop caught his eye. Throwing up his hood he smiled, beside them a single shop stood; apocrathy. 

Without reply the carriage came to a halt in front of the potions supply shop. As he walked into the shop he bumped in to what felt like a wad of clothing. He looked up slowly as he came face to face with his Potions Professor.


	2. The Mansions And Stations Of The Isles Of Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry buys the contents of all legal ways of attaining many books and all of the Apocrathy shops in Diagon Alley. Trouble insues as his potions Proffeser is allowed to stay in the Lord's Manor with his new aquantance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Station-Cube is something that I thought of that stores things in a vault or room that's inside of the cube. The user uses shrinking magic on the items and transfers it to the cube where they go in through the holes that have now opened on the cube. Afterwards they close. The user can now enlarge the cube and set it down, or transfer the shrunken objects out of the box and in to the space where the would be returned to their former state.

Severus Snape was searching around for a specific Mandrake root. Of course they had been growing a few at the school, but they had been raised in human care. Although the ones here where held and doused partially in sleeping and calming Draught they seemed to stare at him with wary. He pulled one from the shelf and looked at the tree-like creature. He sighed and took a step back to make sure he didn't bump against the shelf.  
As he took his first step he felt something slam in to his back, he stumbled and kept his grip on the glass container hoping that it didn't fall. He straighted himself and turned around his robes twisting and slapping against the offender's legs. He was startled to see a man almost as tall as him dawned in a black cloak. His anger had not subsided at the mysterious figure.  
"You could've killed all of us! Do you know what I had in my hands, it could have shattered and started squealing!" He said, his voice taking a cold and commanding tone. "No it couldn't have." The figure responded eerily. Snape cocked an eyebrow at the man edging him to explain. "The Mandrake right there is sleeping with the potion already running through it's veins. No only that the glass would not break. I hardly doubt the shop owner appreciates you doubting their intelligence.If it means that much I am extremely sorry for causing you panic." He said before taking a short bow and walking past.  
Severus looked at the man with a sneer. He sat the jar back on the shelf and looked once more at them, he didn't want that one anymore. Before he could pick a knew one the ingredients that lined the shelves vanished. Snape looked around startled before looking over at the counter where the cloaked man was being handled a Station-Cube. His eyes widened at the man in the pitch black cloak as he handed a rather large sack to the owner of the shop.  
The owner began dumping the Galleons on the counter. It was clearly far more than what was needed, but it kept on going to the point that the man had to upturn the bag. "Sir? How much is in here?" He asked hesitantly. "Two-hundred-million Galleons exactly." He answered. "W-what?" He questioned looking inside of the bag fully knowing that's not how it worked. "I was hoping any stock you get in could be delivered to me." He said tilting his head to the side a little.  
"Absolutely! Where do you want it delivered?" He asked as he scooped the gold coins back in to the bag. The cloaked figure pulled out a slip of paper, Severus barely caught sight of what was written on the parchment. As the man grasped at the fine parchment he felt his mouth drop. "Azkaban Manor?" He breathed, he felt something well in his stomach as he looked up at the man. "Feel free to pop in through the fireplace. I doubt you would do anything, unpleasant." He said, he pulled the cube in to his pocket before turning away briskly.  
"What?" Severus breathed involuntarily. "You are welcome to use my dungeons potion master." The man said, and soon enough he felt an extra weight in his pocket. "I would enjoy the company." The man drawled before walking out. The grease haired man's eyes scanned the paper that he ahd slipped out of his pocket. In beautiful silver script read out. 'To whom it may or may not concern the location of the Lord Of Azkaban is, Azkaban Main Manor, there is no password. Although evildoers beware, there are vicious creatures resting there.'  
With apprehension he apparated home to prepare, even with the risk what decent potions master-must less a valuable Order member- would pass up this offer. To gain the trust of The Lord Of Azkaban was to gain valuable weapons and to take most from The Dark Lord.


	3. Brews And Books

Harry made his way through the door his heart hammering against his chest. He could feel Severus' eyes on the back of his hopped as he attempted to make his escape. The carriage was like an oasis in the desert, without bothering to open the door he apparated inside where Jacob sat under the cloth awning with the reins in hand. "Where are we going next?" Jacob asked tilting is head back to catch a glance at his master. "Home", Harry murmured throwing his head back, his hood falling off his curly hair and billowing around his head. "Azkaban Manor it is."Jacob joked as he drew the reins in and turned the carriage around to the separation point by the main plaza-like area of Diagon Alley.  
The carriage lurched as it was transferred to the receiving separation point on the Azkaban Isle. The brown haired driver turned towards the raven haired man once more. "Destiny awaits." He joked, the corners of his lips pulling in to a smile. "Help Drapy clear the guest halls. I'm expecting a few... Visitors." He smirked. "Right away." Jacob apparated away leaving the man in the midnight carriage. He followed soon after, he landed in the expanses of the old potions lab. It seems as if Drapy had cleaned it out and lined a few main ingredients on the shelf. He sighed and pulled out the cube. He hit the small button on the white contraption, the small particle-like purchases flew put of the cube and landed on the floor. Hundreds upon hundreds flew out and lined up against the floor in neat rows.  
It took hours to line the shelves by hand and with simple levitation spells. He soon found a storage room with rare and extinct animals and parts and pieces. His collection now ranged from twigs and weeds to Basilisk fangs and Phoenix feathers doused in unicorn blood. He found himself wondering through the shelves as his magic organized and collected bottles and flasks, cups, bowls, jars, hardened flesh and fur, all the way down to human and animal skulls containing millions upon billions of galleons worth of items and extremities. He found himself in wonder of the sheer mount of opportunity that lay before him, he couldn't wait till morning to see the new and renovated library.  
\----------------------------  
The door opened quietly to the Lord of the house's room. The sunlight barely made it's way through the crack in the curtains. The line of light illuminated the young Lord's face and hair. Jacob shuddered as he used a small wandless spell to nudge the man awake. As expected Harry turned towards the offender and shot a beam of magic at his servant, like green smoke it surrounded the poor soul and pulled him from the room. The smoke pulled at the man as he struggled, something in his eyes glinted as he looked at the bed in annoyance. "I understand you do not wish to wake my lord, but you have two guest waiting in the main hall." He said as he gripped the door frame against the wisps of forest green that where hellbent on removing him in one way or another. Like a vacuum they returned to his master. The man in question sat up, his comforter falling from him as his mass of hair popped out like a sore thumb.  
"Which visitors?" He questioned running his hand through his hair magically contains the mess. "One Severus Snape and Remus Lupin." He said as he straightened his clothing. "Welcome them in to the dinning room, is hall arrive momentarily." He said, but the air in the manor shifted. The smell disappeared, Jacob was momentarily disoriented, although he knew the reason and continued on ticking off a few things in his min as he walked away.  
Harry cast an advanced cleaning charm on himself and his old cloths before hopping out of bed and casting them on to himself. He cast more charms on himself to render Remus' nose useless in identifying him, and or tracking him.   
\--------  
Remus glanced at his old schoolmate. He hadn't actually seen the man in awhile, after the case with Sirius he hadn't much time for the Order; so he was shocked to see the glimmer of a smile on the man's face. He stood uncomfortably in the lavish receiving room. Just beside the fireplace was an array of black carriages and muggle vehicles. As he distracted himself trying to identify whether the black thing that reminded him up a metal wagon was a car or a scooter. Information seemed to be fleeting him in these days, From his monthly transformations to the odd and questionably specific questions about Harry from Padfoot.  
The door opened as his thoughts wavered on. A man with dark brown hair opened the door, he was reasonably handsome with a fair amount of stubble. Although Remus could not smell him. In fact he couldn't smell anything except for himself and Severus. Although more basic scents began wafting in to his nose. Like the smell of a large breakfast in a room or so down. Not only that, there was the smell of strong metals, there must be a treasure room somewhere near, or maybe it was the Muggle vehicles. The man squared his shoulders, but offered them a calm smile.  
"My lord Azkaban had invited you to breakfast, although it's two o'clock in the afternoon." The last part was but a murmur, but he found himself laughing at the obviously perturbed teen. "Lead the way."Lupin said with a small smile, he couldn't wait to to meet the man. He sounded wonderful.


	4. Sniffing Around

Jacob looked at the two visitors. He had only glanced at Severus Snape only once. He seemed to be the same. he wore long billowing black robes that hung off of him like drapes. He had only read up on The Order, Remus Lupin, a werewolf. He wore a collared shirt and a jumper under an old tan coat. He welcomed the to the dinning room, sitting at the head of the table was none other than Harry, his hood was pulled over his eyes and the shadows that danced upon his face left nothing to be discovered.  
"Welcome." He said motioning a small house elf to set the food on to the table. By the time they had all sat down the table was almost stuffed with food, wines and juices filled the middle of the table while sandwiches and other odd snack-like things filled the sides. "It's wonderful to meet you." Remus said, he had not offered bis hand. They where balled in the pockets of his jacket and convulsing with every step. " It's an honor meet you a well, Remus Lupin i resume? Feel free to call me Leo, or Lord Azkaban. Either is preferable." He said picking t his plate behind a few pots of stew. "You know my name by now, Leo." Snape said from his seat two down from the lord."Quite Severus. Although i doubt you came here from food. It seems as if Mr Lupn here is already agitated." He said with an unseen smirk.  
Remus's fork clattered to the ground as he looked at Snape. "i hadn't breathed a word." Snape mentioned before pulling himself from his chair. Remus followed suit and they where lead in to the dungeons by the lord as a few house elves rid the table of food. They went through the winding passageways, the subtle click of the lord's shoes as Remus' trainers gave out an odd squishing sound as he stepped. They where in front of a large door in a matter of minutes. The large oak door seemed to stand over them like a promise, before Remus could finish the other two where already through the door.  
=========-=-------------  
Snape looked at the walls and tables covered in jars and bottles. There was everything and even more than he could ever hope for. he found himself running his hand over the table tops forged with stone and as far as titanium. Although Leo began moving again, he was sweeping through the room like he was born and though traverse the stone. He glanced over his shoulder at Severus, he could almost feel the joy of showing off his storage of supplies rolling off of him. He placed his hand on the only empty part of the wall, a stone clicked in and the wall seemed to crumble. Behind the new opening was a room almost as big as the entire mansion's first floor. He could identify things that he had not seen in person, things that all the potions masters in the world had not seen in centuries.  
From illegal potions and animals to things as simple as weeds. In the corners of the room two pillars stood, and strung between them was a basilisk skeleton. Under it was vials and jars of it's poison, skin, and teeth. he felt an involuntary smile pull at his lips as he saw something he had missed from being a freelance maker. The bloodied horns of demons and other creatures mounted to the wall, tubs of silvery substances he knew well as unicorn blood littered the sides of the room. Lines if tables and shelves filled the middle stacked full of supplies and potions.  
As if waking him from a dream Lupin pushed at his back to get a glance. Without thinking he backed up and pushed the man back, there where things that Dumbledore didn't d]need to hold over other people's head. Leo had returned from the maze with a singular vile of Wolfsbane. He flipped it in his hand, it landing upside down with the cork balancing against his palm. "This is all i have, feel free to help yourselves to my stock." He said pushing past the elder men with ease. He turned on his heel and turned the vial between his fingers before offering it to the man.   
His yes shot up in to his hairline as he saw the vial. Without the repercussions in his mind he swiped it from the man and downed it, the familiar chunks flew through his throat like a circuit. He felt his mind return to himself almost instantaneously. He looked at the man who had allowed hi in to his home, something had seemed to tug at the back of is mind. Something that had been taking from him. "Lupin?" Came the deep voice beneath the hood. His brain seemed to turn as he tried to recognize it. "Perhaps you require more of it, do you feel well?" Leo muttered the first part, but the rest came out clear. "Fine and dandy." He muttered as h continued to stare. Had the boy poisoned it?   
As his thoughts returned to him the boy had pulled off his hood and seemed to test the air, the swirling mass of shadows seemed to be disappeared as he was met with the face of a boy that couldn't even be out of school yet. His eyes where a brilliant blue, his hair was a curled mess. His skin pale, almost a sickly pale. His cheekbones high and the corners of his lips pulled low in a frown.  
"Lupin?" He questioned, a pale hand reached up and placed itself on his forehead, he snapped back to the real world. "Sorry, it always happened when i take it early." He said truthfully. "Oh, i didn't know that happened. Do you feel in your right mind at the least?" He inquired, his raven black hair swung to the side as he tilted his head. "Better than ever." He said with a smile. "You might want to collect your friend, i don't have the heart to tell him the moon is dawning and that is not even close to the dose needed." He stated, a small smile pulled at his plump lips. "Back me up if he jumps me?" Remus joked, his tired eyes crinkling as he gave a crooked grin. " I may just want to watch for awhile. No promises."He quipped.


	5. The Boy Who Gave

The two guests lingered around until seven o’clock when Severus was called quite painfully by the Dark Lord. His mark bristling with pain as his Lord racked his nails against his forearm. Severus had quietly instructed Lupin to tell Dumbledore before his transformation took over. With a small farewell and a sharp look to the werewolf he apparated away. Remus gulped down the rest of his horrid potion and sat for a moment before making his own farewell and walking away unable to trust himself with the fool moon hours away. Harry soon after sent Jacob-who had ben lurking in the shadows- after him to lead him to the Floo point.  
Harry- ‘Leo’ as he had come up with- had been left alone in the main room where they had been speaking of the Order, their plans and asking for his support. Like any reasonable person he decided to hit Voldemort where it hurt, he was going to take his dogs.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry pulled himself up from the loveseat with a groan, admittedly it was one of the more comfortable chairs in his home but talking for so long with real people had taken it out of him. He preferred the silence and sending letters, maybe telepathy. He hadn’t really fancied verbal communication as of late. He travelled through the hallways, his hood remained in the loveseat for Jacob or a house elf to retrieve. His Glamour charm had been cast off with a wave of his hand as he trekked through the corridors.  
His mind continued wandering, the gentle tap of his boots against the tiles that lined his way was just a fait buzz. The familiar portraits and paintings that limed his path greeted him, adding to the comforting haze. Within half of an hour he had made his way from the other side of the mansion to the left wing with the highest connecting tower. The owlery.  
He pushed open the door, inside was dozens of empty nests where the owls of the previous Lords and Wards’ owls once nestled. Hedwig, dear Hedwig had flown away long ago after Vernon had moved her and him back downstairs-or should he say in the stairs- as a punishment for endangering their family. Who where perfectly normal and none abusive, thank you very much.  
The dull buzz had been eradicated as the thoughts of his snowy owl flew through his mind. A graceful smile pulled itself on to his face as he crossed his arms and sat them on one of the many windows. How wonderful it would be. Maybe Hagrid had gotten her, and he could see her when he got to Hogwarts.  
Hogwarts, he hadn’t thought of the place as his school for a while. After all this hullabaloo he had thought he was done. Yet, why would ay sane person give away a perfect chance for mass panic? Certainly not him.   
He sighed as he opened his eyes. The night sky boring back at him, the sky’s may eyes staring back at him with brilliance. Nut, the sky goddess. He found himself chuckling at the odd name. The Gods of old seemed to enjoy plaguing him. Be it fantasy or reality he hoped that the sky had been staring past his eyes. Pat his brain and in to the place that remained.  
The brilliant green eyes he inherited from his mother. His tall stature and handsome face from his father. His personality he gained from the wizarding world. It was a beautiful thought really. People take and give so much, he could feel the large smile growing larger as he righted himself and sat on the small parapet formed by the window. The stone pressed against his back felt like an anchor to this world. The dementors needed an anchor to where they belonged.  
The young Lord pushed his power through his mind and in to the air drawing the unstable creatures to their prison. Ripped from Voldemort’s clutches and pushed back to their true master. Harry James Potter-Azkaban. Lord of the isles and vile creatures that bid their time within his walls.  
Little did Harry know, he had just saved thousands of lives. The work of a Lord was never done.  
He rests his head against the frame, the gentle breeze lulling him in to dreamland, the promise of an ache in the morning long forgotten as the creatures of the night frolicked and flied. All keeping their wide eyes on the boy-who-had-long-since-fallen-asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Au in which Sirius had been released when Harry turned seventeen, with the few added years he had taken longer in rehabilitation. Harry is unaware of Sirius’ existence. This freedom was due to Harry becoming the Lord of Azkaban. With his immense ability for magic and love towards his late parents it freed the man. Another fact about this story is Harry’s wand. He was given the brother wand, although at Gringotts they had imbedded it in to his left arm, with its flexibility it added to his power. Power in which The Dark Lord knows not.  
>  Along with this the events during the summer of Harry’s 17th birthday never happened. He was left in his him with the Dursleys. The letter came, and he had taken his stuff and burst through the cupboard door-refer to work- and got out. He also may or may not have blown up a few of The Dursley’s things. The Order and the Wizarding world believed he was still in Privet drive, all letters and packages being intercepted by The Order for safety precautions.


	6. ᛖᚾᛏᛖᚱ

"Severus!" The blonde boy yelled happily running towards his godfather who was wisking away in his potions lab. Snape looked over with a faint smile as the blonde walked around looking at his new potions. "Where where you yesterday?" Draco asked finally taking his seat in front of Snape on the deep blue Chase lounge. The black haired man sat his quill down, he still had a buzz from the potions lab he had visited yesterday.  
"Well. I went to a potions lab- Lord Azkaban's potions lab." Snape said. Draco could see the exitment that just danced along the man's skin and was veiled lightly by his stoic expression. Draco knew for a fact few things got his Godfather this exited. "You think you could take me?" Draco asked, he tucked his legs to the side and looked up at Snape who looked a little reluctant.  
"Well- I mean." He said, if he took the boy without his premission he might get banned. He wouldn't want that. He met Draco's eyes-wich was never a good idea- and felt something melt. Draco may be an asshole, but he was his Godson and he couldn't deny him this. "He did say to come whenever with whoever." Snape said saying to hell with it.  
Draco's eyes brightened. "Can we go now?" Draco asked, he veiled his face, but he was all but vibrating. "Get dressed." He said shooing the boy to his room at Spinners End. Draco calmer himself quietly before hopping up and racing down the hall. Snape gave a low puff before picking up his quill again hopping he wouldn't regret his decision.  
_----  
_--------

Harry sat in his living room draped out over the couch his hood pulled off and his nech aching. He gave a loud groan before sinking back in to his couch. Why couldn't he have forced himself up and in to his bed last night? He would feel like shit for the rest of the day at the very least.  
His day seemed to go even farther in to shit as he felt the tell-tail signs of his Floo going off in the next room over. Before Jordan could pull himself up from the other couch he was already up and pulling his hood over his head. "My Lord, let me get the Floo." He said flipping on his other side clearly with no intention of actually doing anything until prompted. "Just go to sleep you oaf!" Harry shot back Jockingly before making his way through the hallway and in to the receiving room.  
_--  
_------  
Snape looked down at his Godson who was dressed in a pair of his finest robes. He snorted as Draco kept wiping off non-existent dust from the front and occasionally at the sides. His attention was drawn as the double doors where pushed open and the familiar cloaked figure walked through the doors.  
"Oh! Severus Snape, nice to see you again. This is your Godson. Draco Makfoy correct?" He said forwarding his hand towards the boy. The blonde seemed a little startled that he knew his name. "Did he speak of me?" Draco asked, a smirk pulling at his lips as he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at his Godfather.  
"Briefly, but I had been searching the Hogwarts rouster a little." He said pulling his hand back in to his cloak. "May I ask why Lord Azkaban?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow. "I'm transferring there of course." He said, a certain top to his voice. "W-what?" Draco sputtered before trying to righten himself.  
"I know I may not look like it, but I'm sure I'm younger than you are" Harry said, if he was going to take on this new life he was going to treat many things with open arms. After all how was he going to not be suspicious. Snape looked down at the teen. He seemed to be organizing his head before he spoke again.  
"Well, Draco had asked if he could come and venture through your potions lab." Snape said trying to change the subject away from how young the new Lord Of Azkaban was. Harry happily took the change of direction. "Of course, help yourself. I had been meaning to make an ache reliever." He said before sweeping his hand over the back of his neck.  
_--  
_-----

Harry positioned himself behind a cauldron waiting for Draco to come back from his escapade around his storage room. "So, what year are you going to be in?" He asked pulling a few things from the shelves to tinker around with. "Seventh, apparently my education was 'not up to date' and I have to take it again." Harry said before flipping his hood back as he set the burner alight.  
Harry had changed his appearance again. Changing his eyes to bright blue with sweeps of sea green as well as changing his hair to a midnight black. His normally pale skin twinged paler and his cheeks slightly gaunter than before. He sharpened his nose and made his eyes squint. He looked completely different, the only thing that could even be remotely similar was his hair. Of course he had tamed it- the true magic here- and made it a bit thinner than before.  
Draco had come in the room had an hour later a slightly dazed look on his face as he walked in a stood next to his Godfather. Snape snorted and elbowed his Godson before going back to his potion while Draco walked around recognizing and asking about potions that dotted the room.


	7. The Assertions To The Throne Of Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After planning and mischeif falls away is when the fox truly learns to play.

Everything seemed to have shifted since he had been here last. The air of familiarity seemed to have faded and tension seemed to press flush to his skin. The seats he had once found comfort in seemed too hard, and the people who looked in far too off. He pulled his hood farther down to hide the strands of black hair that poked out and his face that was no longer covered by a void.  
He settled himself by the wall next to the door and spread out, his cloak falling to to the floor as he hiked up his knees to fit. He closed his eyes as the familiar blankness fell apon his face as the wisps of shadows slowly drained from his hood. It was far more comfortable this way, he doubted anyone would walk in, he had placed himself so they could see his feet, but he was beginning to doubt that as a rap from the door shot him directly from his musings.  
He opened the door and glanced over the people waiting for refuge. He knew these people well, The Silver Trio as people had Jockingly called them. He widened the door and slipped his feet down to the floor as he welcomed them in wordlessly. Blaize sat next to Harry while Draco and Pansy sat on the other side of the booth. They all put their bags and things in the overhead compartments and realed in their shoulders.  
Draco offered him a small smile before easing in to his seat. "These are my friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaize Zabini. Pansy Blaize this is Lord Azkaban." Draco said almost stiffly. "It's nice to meet you." Pansy said with a stoic face as she gave a fleeting glance to Blaize. "A pleasure." Blaize replied sarcastically. "Leo." He said looking around for a moment.  
"What?" Draco asked with his borw slightly raised. "My name is Leo." Harry stated.  
_---  
_--------

"Slytherin!" Called the Sorting Hat to the hall, silence filled the air. The first years looked up at the man dressed in billowing robes who stood and placed the hat calmly in to McGonagal's grasp. With light strides he made his way to his new house table.  
Taking a set next to Draco he looked around the table and wordlessly sized everyone up. From the mindless bruted to the mindful weaks. Then of course to the royals of the Slytherin house. From the heirs and heiresses of noble families. He took in to account those of brute and brain specifically glad to have checked the ancient lines and families of all of those to be attending Hogwarts during his stay.  
"Welcome to Slytherin Leo." Draco said with a smirk as he saw everyone coming and trying to greet the Lord at the end of the table. Rows of Slytherins eyed the Lord that set at the end of their table with the Malfoy heir and 'Prince' of Slytherin. All secretly planning to go and introduce themselves when the time is right.  
If course their where some who where not as cunning and decided to approach him now. The first years.   
A young boy with dark skin and heavy eyes walked to Harry as he was sorted. His father had told him of making allies in the Slytherin house and to amke a great impression to the snakes. To his luck their was an open seat by some blonde kid who was chatting with Lord Azkaban.  
He slid in to the spot seemingly unnoticed. He smirked and interrupted the blonde teen who was smiling at the Lord. "Greeting, I am Percival Jackson. Nice to make your acquaintance." He introduced aiming for a handshake to the cloaked figure. The blonde boy looked appalled at being interrupted, by a first year no less.  
The man in the cloak turned his head to the boy as if to address him before going and continuing his conversation once more. Percival tried once again. Although this time the blonde looked right at him, stared deep in to his eyes and he had known he's made a mistake. He may be from a noble house, but the Malfoys where high above many of the people in this school. He closed his mouth and tried to make an escape before he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.  
Where Malfoy once sat Harry now took his place. His hands where pale and almost sickly, ling fingers had an elagant claps on his shoulder as Draco looked over the teen's shoulder at him. He leaned in close to his ear, it felt crippling. Like all the joy in the world had began to fade and all he felt was fear. "Well Jackson, it is- nice to meet you." He said shifting his grip on his shoulder and leaning even closer. "Although I doubt you have any sense. I have plenty of peop- ways that would be perfect to teach you such important things." He whispered, his voice was cold and meticulous as if he was already planning his 'ways'.  
Jackson had escaped his lax grip and bolted to the other end of the table. Draco looked over at Leo and laughed, this was going to be one Hell of a year.


End file.
